<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity by sehellys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108941">Gravity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehellys/pseuds/sehellys'>sehellys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehellys/pseuds/sehellys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Thranduil will even consider sending Legolas on patrols he wants the young prince to learn at least the basics of the healing arts from the best, Lord Elrond. But while on a simple excursion in Rivendell Legolas soon finds himself in a situation that will test both his healing and fighting abilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elladan &amp; Elrohir &amp; Legolas Greenleaf, Elladan &amp; Elrohir (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gravity</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p>
<p>Legolas ran towards the cliff side, fearing the worst. The relief that flooded through him when he saw the younger of Elrond’s sons, leaning heavily against the cliff but on his own two feet, was almost enough to send him to his knees.</p>
<p>He caught his breath, mustering Elrohir. The black haired elf was covered in bruises, a large gash on his forehead was bleeding freely and he was obviously relying on the wall at his side for the mere task of staying upright. “You look horrible”, he commented with a levity he did not feel.</p>
<p>“The ellyths’ songs about your beauty are also… vastly … exaggerated.” The twin shot back, his comeback ruined by the difficulty he had with drawing breath and his lopsided grin turned into a grimace of pain. His breathing came in ragged gasps now, growing worse by the second.</p>
<p>Then, without warning, the twin doubled over as a heavy coughing fit overtook him and brought him to his knees. Legolas was at his side in an instant.</p>
<p>Carefully the younger elf took Elrohir by his shoulders, gently coaxing his friend’s strained body to relax and lean back against him to open up his airways and allow for easier breathing.</p>
<p>“Easy”, he whispered with a calmness that he did not truly feel. Eventually Elrohir leaned back, relaxing into the arms that now held him. Legolas was petrified to see the small trickle of blood running down from the other elf’s lips to his chin. He watched, mesmerized but with growing dread, as one drop of the precious liquid fell to the dusty stone ground beneath them.</p>
<p>This was not good.</p>
<p>He had barely started his healer’s training with Lord Elrond, but he had seen enough of his own realm’s warriors return from patrols turned bad, to recognize a grievous injury.</p>
<p>Trying for levity again, knowing that the twins, too, defaulted to joking in times of turmoil he mumbled. “Elladan is going to kill me.”</p>
<p>But Elrohir did not seem to hear him any longer. “Elladan”, the younger twin said, as if repeating the familiar name, holding on to it as to a lifeline.</p>
<p>“No”, Legolas responded, feeling despair claw at his heart, “Elladan is not here. It is just I, Legolas.”</p>
<p>“Elladan”, the younger twin repeated again, regardless. The name was but a soft whisper on his deathly pale lips, tinged red with his own blood. Then the younger twin’s eyes slid shut and his body went limp in Legolas’ arms.</p>
<p>The young elf cradled his friend tighter, “No”, he gasped, “Elrohir!” He buried his face in the twin’s hair and wept.</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>
  <em>tbc</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gravity</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p>
<p>The candles on the shelves by the wall burned brightly, bathing the room in a yellow light that supplemented the weak rays of daylight as they flittered in through the high window. The room was deep within the heart of the last Homely House, a room to assign patrols and discuss the valley’s defences - for although Rivendell had been founded as a haven, it had been built during the war. And it could not hope to offer protection if it wasn’t able to defend itself.</p>
<p>Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrond were standing around a map of the Hidden Valley, trying to monitor the advancement of the orc groups that the twins had spotted outside the borders of Rivendell a few hours ago. They would need to decide on the best deployment and dispersion of border patrols, making sure that their guards stayed safe even if faced with the enemy.</p>
<p>“I suggest we reinforce the patrol at the south-western border”, Glorfindel was saying, his hand resting on the map where the patrol outpost would be.</p>
<p>“I agree” Elladan nodded. “That is closest to where Elrohir and I –“</p>
<p>The older twin broke off abruptly as all colour drained from his face. He reached a hand up to his chest where an intense pain suddenly sparked to life. As soon as it had come it faded to a dull throb.</p>
<p>“Elladan?” his father looked at him in concern. “What is it, son?”</p>
<p>‘<em>Elladan</em>’, it was less than a whisper carried on the wind, but Elladan knew he’d heard it, could feel the pain and despair in the one word. Elrohir. Elrohir was in danger!</p>
<p>The older twin straightened, and resolutely placed a finger on the map, pointing to an area not far from the banks of the Bruinen. The place he knew his brother and Legolas had been heading to when they left Rivendell earlier.</p>
<p>He looked up at Glorfindel, no sign of pain or hesitation in his gaze now. “We will need at least five guards, to ride out as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>He then turned to his father. “Adar, I think it best if you came, too.” His gaze was grim as he took a deep breath and said out loud what the two older elves already suspected yet dreaded to hear. “It is Elrohir. Something has happened.”</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>Earlier that day</p>
<p>
  <em>The morning dawned bright and clear. After the heavy storms of the last few days it made for a welcome change and promised a sunny day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Legolas stretched his tired arms and rose. It had been a long day in the infirmary yesterday and he dearly hoped that today would not be spend preparing as many poultices and potions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His father had sent him to Rivendell to receive additional training in healing. The healers in Greenwood were good but nobody in Middle Earth could hope to compare to the Lord of Imladris, and Thranduil was glad for the chance to have Legolas learn the healing arts in the Hidden Valley. The knowledge might one day mean the difference between life and death, especially once Legolas would start riding out on patrols in their ever darkening forest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Legolas had arrived less than a fortnight ago and had spent most of his days in the infirmary, helping to prepare different salves and healing supplies. The knowledge, Elrond argued, would teach him both the correct plants used in healing as well as the use of the finished poultices.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Legolas knew that he was right, already he could name the ingredients in a fire balm or recite the uses and dangers of evergreen. But his arms ached with the force he needed to use to grind the plants, roots and leaves into a fine paste and his fingers itched for more practical lessons. Or maybe just the need for fresh air.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He missed the trees of his home that would greet him in the mornings with soft songs of sunlight and hope. Here the trees were carefree and welcoming as well, but they did not have the same feel to them as the ones from his home. These trees did not talk to him, nor accept him as one of their own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A small smile rushed over Legolas’ face as he decided what he would do this morning. There was still time before the morning meal and he would not be spending it indoors preparing for his lessons.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With his mind made up he rushed to get into his leggings and tunic and was out of the door in the blink of an eye, blond hair streaming behind him as he bounded through the corridors. He rushed past one of the twins in the corridor, barely stopping for a greeting and not even slowing down enough to find out which of the two sons of Elrond it had been.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few more leaps down the large stairs in the main hall of the Last Homely House and Legolas was out the door. He rushed over the lush green grass and straight towards the old stately oak that grew at the corner of the yard. It would make a good starting point.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nimble as the woodelf he was, he climbed the tree and nestled into the gentle embrace of its branches. Singing softly to the oak he set out to make a new acquaintance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-o0o-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From above at the window Elladan smiled at the display. He had returned to the comfortable study that joined his room to that of his twin and was now gazing out the window just as Elrohir entered the room as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He turned to Elrohir who was gazing at him questioningly. “I think we need to find the elfling something to do.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elrohir joined his twin at the window, understanding dawning on his face as his gaze fell on Legolas, nestled in the trees. They had both noticed the increased tension in the younger elf, his building desperation to be outside of the confines of the healing wing. He nodded, “I think you are right. Though he would not thank you for calling him ‘elfling’.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elladan merely grinned. His twin was right of course, Legolas had officially reached his majority and was no longer the small elfling who had charmed them when they had last visited the Greenwood. But old habits die hard and Elladan enjoyed riling the young ellon with his well-meaning banter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The mood shifted as Elrohir turned his twin’s attention away from the window. “We should talk to Adar.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elladan nodded grimly. The sight of Legolas running outside with such obvious joy had distracted him from the report he and Elrohir had been supposed to deliver. But now was not the time to be distracted. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Danger approached Rivendell.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-o0o-</em>
</p>
<p>The night before</p>
<p>
  <em>The ground was wet under their feet, drenched with the rain of the last days, turning earth to mud and stones dangerously slick.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It made their approach more difficult. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ground squished softly under their light elven steps, not the squelching noise that the heavy metal-clad shoes of the orcs were making, but nevertheless it increased the risk of being discovered. The still falling rain would probably hide all sound, and if not, the noise caused by their quarry, the orcs themselves, certainly should, but it always paid to be careful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They had been tracking this group of orcs for the better part of the night, coming across their trail early last evening. The overhung sky had clearly allowed the foul beasts to set forth on their journey well before sunset. In the softened ground the prints left behind were deep and raw, like small wounds in the earth that were filling with rainwater as if it were tears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now they were finally close enough to assess the real size of the band. The steps left behind, the wild disarray and the damage done to flora and fauna in the wake of the orcs had already told them it would be a big group. What they saw, however, was worse than they’d expected.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Ithil sank closer toward the horizon, its silver rays glistened off the dirty, ragged edges of countless scimitars and crude spears. Elrohir felt his heart sink. There was easily three scores of the foul beasts on the fields. They were setting up camp, some scurrying off into the nearby undergrowth to collect firewood while others plopped down on the muddy ground, ignoring the cold soggy state of the campsite in favour of resting weary feet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At least it meant they wouldn’t be making any more progress this night, though if the weather remained in their favour they could well set out again in the early morning tomorrow. And their path would lead them straight towards Rivendell’s borders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Silent as wraiths the twins moved back from the glade that held the dark beings. It was too risky staying close, especially with orcs splitting up from the main group to establish a perimeter and collect game and firewood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elrohir winced at the thought of the destruction the orcs were sure to cause the land.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We will have to report this to Glorfindel immediately.” Elladan said and Elrohir found himself nodding. They would have no time to lose. While it was unlikely that the orcs could find an entrance to the Hidden Valley, a group this big would cause serious trouble to any border patrol - or any human settlement in their path.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They returned to their horses which they had left a safe distance away, hidden in the depth of the forest, and hastened back to Rivendell. By the time they reached the stone courtyard in front of the Last Homely House the night was almost spent. Thin fingers of light turned the horizon below the heavy layer of clouds a dusty pink and heralded the arrival of Arnor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They left their horses in the capable care of the stable hands, who were surprised to see them back so early from their reconnaissance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The twins continued towards the house, taking the front steps two at a time in their haste to relay their information. Behind the large double doors they came to a stop as they came face to face with Glorfindel. The seneschal of their father had always been an early riser, preferring to organize patrol assignments and training schedules before he started the training of the younger recruits.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Glorfindel looked at them. Despite the mud that clung to their rain-drenched clothes and the dimness of the early morning hours he had no trouble to see the urgency that underlay their sudden appearance. There was a reason the twins had ridden through the night to get here and had braved the horrid weather outside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at them expectantly, waiting for either to speak.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Glorfindel”, Elladan said, “we have discovered a band of orcs, heading straight for Imladris.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Glorfindel’s face was grim at the news, “Orcs? How many?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“At least sixty, possibly more.” score</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Already running through the necessary precautions and arrangements they would have to make, Glorfindel asked one more question. “How far away?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was Elrohir who answered this time, seamlessly taking over from his brother. “At least a day’s march. When we left them nigh three hours ago they were setting up camp. I do not think they have moved further this night.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Glorfindel nodded. “Find yourselves some dry clothes and breakfast. I will awaken your father and we will meet you in the Hall of Maps.” With that he dismissed the twin sons of Elrond and turned down the corridor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The twins, too, turned and did as he had asked them to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-o0o-</em>
</p>
<p>“Ion nin”, Elrond reached out to place a hand on his first-born son’s shoulder and halted him in his tracks. “Is there anything you can tell me? Anything specific?”</p>
<p>Elladan averted his gaze and shook his head slightly. “All I know is that he was in considerable pain. He tried to keep most of it from me but his control slipped. And now”, he looked up then and Elrond’s heart nearly broke at the look of utter despair in Elladan’s eyes. “Now, I cannot feel him anymore.” It was only a whisper, the words too dreadful to be spoken out loud, but they ripped through the tranquillity of the halls like a hurricane regardless.</p>
<p>Elrond’s eyes hardened with determination. “Let us make haste.”</p>
<p>Together father and son left the building, both now dressed in functional garb for a ride through the wild. Elladan clutched his sword, while Elrond held onto his healing supplies as if for dear life. He only hoped that he would get to use them - that they wouldn’t arrive too late. The thought of Legolas, also out there and doubtlessly close to whatever danger Elrohir had found, flickered through his mind and he prayed to Illuvatar that the young woodelf would be alright.</p>
<p>At least, thanks to the bond the twins shared, they would be able to act quickly, hopefully quick enough to prevent any further harm to his son and the heir of Greenwood.</p>
<p>Glorfindel was already waiting for them. He had called six of the warriors guarding the Last Homely House and they had quickly and efficiently gotten ready to leave. Elladan’s and Elrond’s horses were already prepared, ready to ride out, and were prancing nervously next to Glorfindel’s white steed. The horses, too, were eager to leave, clearly sensing the restlessness in the air.</p>
<p>The two elves mounted quickly and with softly spoken words of encouragement to their steeds set out on their search.</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>
  <em>tbc…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: None of Tolkien’s characters nor the world of Middle Earth are mine and I do not aim to make any money from this story. I merely borrow the toys and play in the sandbox.</p>
<p>A/N: Many, many thanks to the wonderful people who left kudos or comments. It's always a joy to know that someone out there reads and enjoys the story.<br/>This new chapter reveals an all new set of problems and gives a first glimpse of the rescue party. I hope you’ll like it, and would love to hear from you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gravity</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Legolas had his eyes closed, focusing his attention on the tree he was sitting on. He could hear the soft whisper of the oak’s melody as it brushed against his mind. First calm and quiet, then brighter and more vivid as it noticed his presence and welcomed him into its embrace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Communicating with trees was never straightforward but Legolas did not mind. He was content just to listen to the innate song of the sturdy tree, in tune with its leaves that swayed gently in the winds above. It was almost like being back home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a sudden shift in the song, a soft murmur that alerted him to a subtle change even before the sound of approaching footsteps reached Legolas’ ears. He looked up to see one of the twins walking towards him. Remembering the way he had dashed past the sons of Elrond in the corridor of their own home earlier – caught in a reckless endeavour to spend the time before his lessons outside, made him feel suddenly unaccountably foolish. And after he had spent so much time and effort to convince the twins that he was no longer the elfling they had tossed back and forth on their last visit to the Greenwood. What if they told Arwen?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the twin stepped closer Legolas recognized Elrohir. He hastened down the branches of the tree, wondering if he had misjudged the time, was he late for his lessons? He paused briefly to lay an appreciative hand on the oak’s rough bark, thanking it for its time and companionship, before he jumped from the last branch, landing smoothly in front of Elrohir.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The twin smiled at him. “My father sends me to tell you your lessons for today have been cancelled.” He continued before Legolas could react to the news. “I am on my way to scout the River Path, some reports say there might have been a rockslide that is blocking the passage. Would you care to accompany me?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Legolas nodded eagerly, for a moment forgetting the mystery as to why his lessons were cancelled. He could ask that later. For now all that mattered was that he would get to spend the day outdoors, exploring more of the elven haven he would be staying in for a good while. It also did not hurt that it felt nice to be asked on a scouting mission and his earlier thoughts regarding this morning’s behaviour were quickly forgotten.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then let us go.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-o0o-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They ascended the steep stairs to the top of the cliffs first and followed the path southwest alongside the Bruinen. The valley that hid the Last Homely House narrowed in this direction until not much more remained than a small path on either side of the riverbed enclosed by the steep cliffs that the river had carved into the rock over the ages. Further south the terrain would even out, the cliffs would lower to become almost level with the waters of the Bruinen as they neared the ford. Here, almost an hour’s walk from the stairs they took earlier, the cliffs were already lower than in the main village, but they remained tall, and the path below them stayed hidden.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The River Path was rarely used by travellers these days, most people following or knowing only the direct path from the ford to Imladris, but this route offered the better protection. With the river under Vilya’s control, Elrond could monitor it more closely - and close it off if needed. Some of the men in the villages close to the Hidden Valley still used this path to travel to the elven realm, in search of aid or lucrative trades. As such it was kept open for them. If a rockslide had truly buried the path it would need to be reopened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elrohir waited for Legolas to catch up to him when the younger elf got caught in a tangle of shrubs growing on the rocky soil. The top of the cliffs were harder to navigate than the true path below them, at the river’s edge, would have been since no paths crossed the wild tangle of plants up here. But if they wanted to get an overview of the whole path and assess the damage of a possible slide, then he needed the higher ground up here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There”, Legolas said, panting slightly as he reached the twin’s side. He was pointing at a jagged edge in the otherwise smooth corners of the cliff face, muddy ground was visible here where shrubs and grass should have been covering the ground.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elrohir nodded his agreement. This was where the rockslide had been. “Let’s have a closer look.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Carefully the two elves approached the open space that gaped like a wound in the cliff face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Signalling the younger elf to stay behind a bit, Elrohir crouched low at the very edge of the cliff, trying to assess the damage of the rock slide and the extent of the blockage to the path below. From here he would also be able to see if further slides had occurred along the cliff side.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It seems to be limited to this area. But the path below is blocked, it will need to be cleared before it can be used again.” Shaking his head at the realization, Elrohir got to his feet and turned around. It would take them a long time to reopen the River Path and with the orcs he and his twin had seen last night possibly approaching, they would not have the time to do so. They could only hope that no humans would venture down the path, possibly getting stuck between the rocks below and the advancing forces of the orcs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A sudden noise snapped Elrohir from his thoughts. A noise as if a boot had been pulled from a swamp, the sound of an air pocket being released from slick soil as too much pressure was placed upon it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the sound of the washed out mud that held the cliff face together giving way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before he had a chance to fully register what was happening the ground beneath Elrohir disappeared and with a crashing of debris, rocks and dirt the twin was dragged from sight. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-o0o-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a moment Elrohir’s eyes met Legolas’ and the young woodelf was surprised to see no fear in the grey eyes of the twin, only surprise. His own body was frozen with dread. A terrible few moments passed in which the noise drowned out everything, even his racing thoughts. When it stopped the land was plunged into a tense silence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Legolas drew a shaky breath, not even aware until then that he had held it, before finally the paralyzing fear seemed to fall from him. Only to be replaced by a terrifying helplessness. What was he to do?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Heedless of the danger he rushed to the edge of the cliff and fell to his knees. Leaning forward as far as he dared he looked down. “Elrohir!” he yelled, not really expecting an answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Elrohir!” It was less of a shout this time, almost a sob as the reality of what had just happened, of what might very well have been Elrohir’s fate, dawned on him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shook his head vehemently, trying to dispel the images in his head. Images of a broken body at the bottom of the ravine, of lifeless limbs buried beneath stones. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had to do something. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before the paralysis could grasp him again, Legolas moved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking a few hasty steps back from the cliff, too aware suddenly of the possibility that it could crumble further and take him over the edge as well, he looked around frantically. He had to get down there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wracked his brain furiously. What did he know about this part of the valley? Legolas had not been here before though he had looked at the maps with the twins and Erestor, inherently fascinated with maps and the defences of the Hidden Valley. He tried to remember them now but there was no useful information stored in his memory. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sighed in frustration.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rising to his feet and deciding to walk along the cliff’s edge, Legolas followed the outline of the rock face carefully. He might find a place gentle enough for him to climb down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He would have to be careful, the rain of the previous days would not only have destabilized the cliff itself, but would have also made handholds slippery and unreliable. So, with as much speed as he dared, he ran along the edge of the cliff, worry constantly on his mind, hurrying his steps. His desperation mounted when the cliff’s wall remained a steep, seemingly insurmountable obstacle, and the further he ran, the longer it would take him to get back to Elrohir’s side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Time was of the essence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If Elrohir was even alive, a small voice in the back of his mind noted, but Legolas vehemently ignored it. He would not accept that possibility, not until he was forced to see the gruesome truth with his own eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After what felt like an eternity but had in truth not taken him further than a few hundred yards from the site of the rockslide, Legolas’ eyes finally spotted what he had been looking for. A small copse of valerian grew against the side of the cliff in a small furrow that split the smooth outer edge of the precipice. The bluff sloped a bit more here and the trough with the hardy plants might give him enough traction to climb down. Without waiting for the ratonal part of his mind to decide otherwise Legolas set his foot on the improvised path and carefully half climbed and half scuttled down its length.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he finally reached the bottom of the ravine, he took a moment to catch his breath and orient himself. In front of him, behind the path, the Bruinen was rushing by, a swirling mass of water, barely confined by its tight banks. The rains of the last few days had made the river swell more than normal for the season.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Setting his gaze to the path that he knew would take him back to the site of the rockslide, Legolas set out. He ignored the growing feeling of unease, the small whispers in his mind that he would not like what he would see, but he hurried on regardless. Nothing mattered right now except finding Elrohir. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He rounded the last corner in his path and ran towards the cliff face, fearing the worst despite his most valiant efforts to stay positive. The relief he felt when he saw the younger twin, leaning heavily against the cliff but on his own two feet, was almost enough to send him to his knees.</em>
</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>The elves of Rivendell were riding hard, their horses’ hooves effortlessly chipping away at the hard stone floor of the River Path. With the horses it would take them far less than an hour to reach the site where Elladan was sure he would find his twin.</p>
<p>Suddenly the older twin reined in his horse, momentarily forgetting the need for speed and the elves following along behind him. It was only when his father, riding up alongside him, placed a gentle hand on his arm that Elladan was pulled from his reverie. The look in his father’s grey eyes was calm and collected but questioning.</p>
<p>“He is close”, Elladan said simply, trusting that his father would realize the implications. He could feel Elrohir again. And though his twin appeared to be in considerable pain, a fact that he chose not to share with his father just yet, the simple fact that Elrohir seemed to be awake and close by gave him new strength, new hope.</p>
<p>With a gentle nudge to his horse’s side Elladan urged the animal forward again. His twin was awake and he would not rest ere he was safe as well.</p>
<p>They rode on until the sight that greeted them behind the next bend made them halt once more.</p>
<p>The path was blocked.</p>
<p>From the high cliff down to the shore of the rushing Bruinen, the path had been covered in mud and rocks the size of grown men. It was the very rockslide that Erestor had suspected might have occurred last night, the one that Elrohir went to investigate. And now it stopped their advance.</p>
<p>But Elrohir was close, so very close that Elladan could feel the tingle of their bond in the back of his mind, could feel the pain radiating from their unique connection. Much more pain than Elrohir would allow him to feel if he had the strength to keep it to himself. It urged Elladan forward.</p>
<p>With a quick movement he left his horse’s saddle and rushed towards the rockslide. For a brief moment he contemplated digging through the giant mass of boulders, an irrational fear that his twin was trapped somewhere beneath them taking hold. It was an icy, paralyzing fear that threatened to rob him of conscious thought and the ability to act as dreadful images of his twin, wounded and alone, buried beneath cold stone where no light could reach him, assaulted his mind.</p>
<p>With great effort he dragged his mind away from his fears and forced himself to think rationally. Where was Legolas?</p>
<p>They did not know what had happened to the young woodelf who had accompanied his twin on the trip. Had he fallen victim to the same incident that had injured Elrohir? Was he buried beneath these stones? Or was he alright and with his twin right now?</p>
<p>Only one way to find out.</p>
<p>Elladan was dimly aware of the other elves in their company also approaching the rockslide on their feet now as he took two steps back. Raising his face to the top of the pile of rock and mud he shouted.</p>
<p>“Legolas!”</p>
<p>-o0o-</p>
<p>
  <em>to be continued…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: As usual a big thank you to my wonderful betareader frannysnow and to the amazing people who left a review on the last chapter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: None of Tolkien’s characters nor the world of Middle Earth are mine and I do not aim to make any money from this story. I merely borrow the toys and play in the sandbox.</p>
<p>An author's only reward is reader feedback, so if you have the time, let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>